A demons heart
by modeluchosen1
Summary: - ONESHOT COLLECTION FOR SCARLETSLAYSSQUIDS "new feelings" Equinox monde is a terrfying person... but her past has been a mystery. Untill i decided to reaveal it.Rated T for blood and death
1. Banishment and past

**This is a side story for scarletslayssquids fanfiction "New feeling" which is probably only OCxyoutuber fanfic ill actually read. This is about my OC in that story, equinox monde. Who is a demon. YEEEEP. NOTICE : There is blood in this oneshot, and I have skipped a fight scene because it was too hard to write**

A demons heart

Side story to scarletslayssquids "new feelings"

I Inhaled a deep breath as I looked around a blood- drenched plain. There were hundreds of corpses, freshly killed, laying on the field. Their army uniforms were bloodstained, and the most disturbing thing was all of them were mauled and burned, torn up by a sword. Melted guns and shattered swords layed all over the ground. I was utterly terrified about the one who did this… what power had she gained to destroy an entire army of American soldiers? (**A.N this story is taking place during the middle of Americas cival war, over slavery)** I gulped as I looked around. There was no doubt in his mind about one thing…

These men and womens souls no longer existed.

I was never as sure about anything in my life as I was now. This was the work of a demon… but not just any demon. I looked down at my white robes, which were bloodstained just by walking around out here. My feet were covered in cracked mud and blood as well… but my sandals were somehow spotless. I look to my side, where a gray white sword hilt was tied to them. I gripped its hilt to try and stop the nervousness and fear that was building up inside me. I nervously glanced at my back just to make sure my bow was still there. The pure white bow with a golden string was indeed still there, but it did little to reassure me as the wind started to blow. I stood up from my crouching position and looked around as the grass began to rustle and the few pine trees around the field began to tilt in the direction of the wind. I shivered as the cold breeze breezed through the air. I shuddered as the temperature Decreased even more. The wind suddenly stopped blowing, and everything went silent. Even the single cicada which has been humming earlier suddenly stopped, and the temperature continued to grow colder. I tensed up as I realized what this meant.

She was appearing.

I slowly started to reach for my sword, but froze when a loud "Click" echoed through out the air.

"How right of you, _brother_. Turn around slowly and put your hands up. I wish to see the terror on your face." A feminine voice clearly rang throughout the field. Doing as she said, I turned around with my hands up and my face paled as it took on an expression of pure terror at what I saw. It was equinox, in all her terrifying might. Her body was covered in blood red and black armor, and her face covered by a black mask (**AN** **imagine hollowfied ichigo from bleaches mask, ismply pure balck because im too lazy to describe it) **Her eyes were glowing red beneath the holes that allowed for vision, and her long brown hairhung down her back. In her right hand she had a revolver pointed directly at my head, and a dark grey sword hilt in her left hand. When she saw the expression on my face, she started to cackle with laughter. My expression just grew even more horrified once she started to laugh. This couldn't be the same shy little girl I once knew… who would stand up against those who bullied the weak… my little sister who was so polite and never spoke back…

"Whats wrong, Solstice?DON'T REGONIZE YOUR LITTLE SISTER? I will kill you here and now… to get my revenge on you, using all my hatred and anger about your ABANDONING ME to kill you with this pathetic mortal weapon! It is crude, yes, but… It shall be satisfying once I kill you! You don't deserve to die by a beautiful weapon such as my hellraiser!" She shouted at me.

"You are wrong, equinox! Your actions and pain is not my fault; it is yours! It was right when I denied your offer…"

_We were standing on top of a mountain cliff. The waves from the see below crashed up against the rocks below, creating loud crashing noises My sister stood in front of me, her black feathery wings stretched outwards as she stared at me._

"_Er, sister, why have you brought me here?"_

"_Isn't that obvious, sol? I told you I would like to ask you a question when I brought you here, did I not? She said, staring at me with her eyes that had the look of a maniac about them. They kept changing colors, from green to brown to a gray color. She took a step forward, staring at me. My white wings started to flutter as I grew nervous_

"_Join me, brother! I shall rule this world, over these weak, pathetic mortals!" She said, walking towards me until her face was a few inches away from mine. _

"_Wha-wha- What? NEVER! Kathe-"_

"_NEVER call me by that name again, brother… it is only __**EQUINOX**__ from now on!" She roared at me "Since you have refused my offer…" she said, pulling out a white sword hilt that suddenly burst out into a blue energy shape that was shaped like a scimitar. "_You_ have to die" She stabbed me and I lost consciousness_

I shook off the memory. I stared at equinox, who had dropped the gun. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID, BROTHER, BUT YOU WILL DIE!" she shouted I suddenly relized that somehow the gun had , I was borught back to reality when she swapped the sword hilt to her right hand. A red aura suddenly burst out of the sword, forming a scimitar blade as she stepped into a battle position. I grabbed my white swor hilt, and a blue aura shot out of it forming a double bladed longsword. Both hands clapsed onto the hilt, we both started chanting

" _**A demons might**_

_**With my power unbound,**_

_**Relinquish this mortal body**_

_**And show my true form!"**_

"_The lords of heaven and earth_

_Man and angel, separate and the same_

_Undo the work, and reveal my power_

_In My true form"_

Large tornados formed around us, and I felt my wings re appear. When the winds died down, I looked at my sister, who now had large, scaly wings. We both took to the sky, slicing and tearing at each other, our movements so fast that no one could see us move. The battle had started

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stood puffing over my sister. Her black mask was cracked and destroyed, laying around her pale face. I held her sword in my hand, and she stared at me with her horrible red eyes. "Well, brother? Arent you going to get this over with? Kill me!" She spat at me, with nothing but pure hatered in her tone of voice. Her torn wings moved around, out of pure spite. I bit my lips, staring at my sister.. who had been a kind person once…

"No. I wont kill you, sister. Instead… I banish you to the deepest, most horrible section of hell, where even GOD fears to tread, so long as your sword… Your heart, your link to the mortal realm.." I said, staring at her now de active sword hilt "Is destroyed." I finished, splitting the blades hilt in half as I brought it down on my knee.

"No.. no you fool! NOOOOO!" She shrieked in pain as she starTed to fade away. "MARK MY WORDS, SOLSCTICE! I SHALL RETURN EVEN IF MY HEART IS DESTROYED, AND REPAIR IT! I SHALL RESTORE MY POWER! AND I SHALL RULE!" I stared sadly at the bloodstain, all that was left as she vanished from earth so I thought.

Curse my kind heart.


	2. Clearing up stuff

**Aurthors note**

**1.i have full rights to write this, so dont rage**

**2. I just read where scarlet recomends this a guy, not girl.**

**3. Solsctice is meant to be a good counterpart to equinox who looks like me and has a personality thats bipolar to equinoxes**


	3. Hells depths

**EVEN MORE EXPLAINING! YAY AND BOO! First off, im changing it from a oneshot to collection of oneshots about equinoxes past. And a thorough explanation as to the last chapter; It was ment to be a way of showing off how equinox went from being a sweet, innocent girl … to being evil .. to a demon. Her wings are another way of showing it; they went from pure white to black , to scaly bat ish demon wings. Her sanity is also … er … question able. And if stuff seemed out of chronological order, its because I changed and removed stuff that was too bloody. Plus the fight scene would have been too anime –ish Without further ado, all explaining out of the way, and no need for copy right disclaimers, onward with the story! Wh- what? A notice from the future? "Please keep in mind these flashbacks are from when equinox was a child, and therefore took place in 12****th**** century Europe…"**

Curse my brother.

"CURSE YOU, SOLSCTICE!" I roared, staring up at the black endless void that was the ceiling of this hellhole. I slowly trudged onward, My Blood red cloak tightly pulled around me, covering my bloodstained and destroyed armor. I growled in the memory of the battle, that oh –so humiliating battle…

"WHY! WHY DID I LOOSE? WHY DID HE NOT JUST KILL ME!" I roared once again, my anger boiling over the loss. Ide been here for a fear hundred years now; NOTHING was worse than this fate my brother had condemned upon me. "WHY! WHY! WHY ME? WHY!?" I roared once again into the emptiness, my wings suddenly unfurling sending out gigantic whiplashes in the air that blew rocks and boulders away from me and even further into this dusty, gray and red landscape. My anger just grew, even more and more, as I slowly trudged onwards… looking for demons strong enough to quench my thirst for blood, to make my power grow enough to break out of here, banishment or no banishment. I clutched my hands together around a bloody rag wrapped around 2 shattered fragments. I looked down at the ground, at my bloody feet, at my worn out sandels… And decided it was well worth it to use my items.

I slowly unraveled the brown, filthy cloth until 2 things were clearly visable. A small, grey piece ofmetal that was a part of my sword, my heart, my lifeline …

And a large broken piece of a black mask. It wasn't anywhere near as powerful as what it would be in whole, but… I stared at the piece that was large and splintered that would go around my right eye and then some. I decided to risk everything, even if it would attract all the demons of god-like power… it was what I wanted. I would gladly welcome death in battle, I thought, as I slowly put the fragment on my face. The instant it touched my skin, it stuck on and a unbelievable amount of power was relased all around me, destroying everything around me. Smoke started to from, and I fell on my knees as the earth shook. When I stood, I was at the center of a crater. All around me, I could see horrible misshapen things crawling towards me

"SCREW OFF, YOU WEAK IDIOTS!" I yelled. They all stopped for a second, staring at me, but then started to crawl, walk, and limber towards me again. I growled, which made some of them stop.I began to chant

"_**A demons blood,**_

_**With power impure and great,**_

_**Burst into flames**_

_**Graigoni 88: Burnt soul"**_

Once I finished chanting, every demon that had been creeping towards me let out horrible, tortured screams of pain as their bodies started to burn. I watched with satisfaction as the flames started to die down and piles of ash and soot were all that was left.

" _**COME FACE ME, DEMONS?! Whats wrong? Scaredof a little demon girl? COME FACE ME! I, THE BLACK EQUINOX MASK!" **_ I needed more power… power … POWER! To beat that ungratefull fool of a brother, who should have taken the chance to rule side by side with me! But instead , he was horrified! What was it he was thinking? "_ She cant be the shy little girl I once knew, who stood up for the weak, who was well behved and never spoke back?"_ something along those lines. She snarled at herself for even remembering when she was the weak, pathetic little girl…

-.-.—

_I was hiding behind a teenager dreesed in white robes,clenching them tightly in my fist. I peeked a glance, and saw shacks, and peapl walking around, talking, being active… and children running around, chasing each other, having fun and laughing._

"_Why are we here brother?" I asked him, staring at him with big eyes._

"_I told you before, didn't I? We came here t-_

"_But I wasn't listening! I was busy ignoring you! "_

_The black-haired teenager turned his head around and looked at me withhis piercing blue eyes. His expression looked like he would hit his head against a tree at a moments notice._

"_And why did we have to hide our wings? Is weird not having them out…" I complained. He brushed me off, put his face in his palm, and then took it out again._

"_We are here because I was going to let you play with kids with minds around yours! I'm not so sure im going to let you now…" he said in a teasing voice._

"_NOOOOoooooo!" I squealed, looking up at him. "Please let me go play!" He bit his lip and looked like he was trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't let me go. I stared at him with big, round eyes. He stared at me, laughed, and said: "Go ahead…"_

I shook off the memory, Staring ahead as a slithering noise steadily grew closer and louder. A large, black winged serpent slowly slithered into sight. Its head slowly began to rise, until it was taller then three men. It stared at me with cold, dead eyes and started to let out a long hiss. A large light formed in its still hissing mouth, and it fired a laser at me. There was a loud explosion and lots of smoke

-.-.—

_After hours of playing, She ran back to her brother with a red face._

"_It was fun!" She proclaimed, panting heavily_

"_Well, I hope you like it __**Ka-**_

"NOOO!" I roared, my wings flapping clearing away the smoke and revealing a wide –eyed ouroboros snake. "WHY ME!? WHY DO I REMEMBER THIS NOW? WHYYYYY!" I shouted, suddenly vanishing and re appearing on top of the snakes head. My right hand was surrounded in falmes, and when it died down, a red scaly hand with sharp black talons was there. "WHYYYY!" I shouted as I drove my head into the snakes head, killing it. The look of shock in its face was as clear as it could be on a snake. I felt its power surge into me. I removed the mask and roared again 

"_**CURSE YOU, BROTHER! YOU SHALL DIE!"**_


End file.
